


我的宝贝

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee, M/M, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: 李东赫第一人称
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 7





	我的宝贝

**Author's Note:**

> *一个值得纪念的日子  
> *看李马克直拍有感 妈妈心疼

马克哥不知道从哪里搞来一瓶透明指甲油，因为我总是啃指甲，怎么讲也讲不听。

其实我们好些日子没见了，他在国外开演唱会，127这边也因为回归的事情忙得不可开交，好多拍摄物料的行程他和泰容哥都赶不上，我念叨了许久的电台他也没能来做客。那天他回到宿舍的时候，我刚洗完澡出来拿冰饮喝，撞上他在门口换鞋。我是不知道他要回来的，因为他表明了态度跟我说，谈恋爱可以，但不能把恋爱的工作混为一谈。李马克这个人有时候真是一板一眼的，说跟我聊天会影响练习，就不让我在他出去跑行程的时候老给他发消息，发多了就要闹脾气，我自己的事情都管不过来，他不想告诉我，我更不可能去问别人，自然不知道他的归期。

“哥你饿不饿？”“我？我不饿。”“我给你煮拉面？”“好啊。”

这个对话有点好笑，我知道。以前我们两个都还在梦队的时候也是这样，两头跑，回宿舍的时候基本上已经累得不行倒头就睡了，他也从来不会缠着我、跟我撒娇要我做饭给他。但我知道他还能吃。饿着肚子睡觉的话，半夜可能会突然醒，我就在熬夜打游戏的时候撞见过他偷偷摸摸地爬起来找东西吃。我不忍心他吃零食，就总是会给他煮拉面。

他就是喜欢把事情都憋在心里，天塌下来都要自己扛着的那种执着。比如他累得上下眼皮都打架的时候，我问他哥你困不困，困的话就靠着我睡一下吧。他眨眨眼睛，马上一脸正气地说不困。五分钟后，却还是没意识地枕着我的肩膀睡着了。

在这种小事上，我看得出来就尽量照顾他，看不出来也没办法。李马克这个哥太坚强了，什么困难都难不倒他。我想起他以前说：“都不用跑着去，就只要走着去，细细地欣赏一切走着去”，我心想哥你这怎么也得是竞走吧，不要命了一样折磨自己。

我于是煮了那个颇有技术含量的炸酱面，他快速地洗了个澡，就在饭桌旁边等着。李马克不喜欢玩手机，社交媒体什么的他都不怎么感兴趣，这时候拿着手机只是放放歌，127的新歌，他还跟着唱。我忍不住让他别听了，休息一下吧，他说干嘛啦，我就有点大声地把碗放在桌上，他娇嗔地瞪了我一眼。我被他撩拨得笑了，坐在他对面撑着下巴看他吃，居然也觉得很幸福。

他吃得狼吞虎咽，把嘴塞得满满的，腮帮子都鼓起来，瞪大了眼睛夸我做得好吃。我笑着抹去他嘴角的酱汁，再用舌头舔掉。他愣了好一会儿，左看看右看看，可能想骂我，但还是忍住了。我觉得好玩，就趴在桌子上低声对他说：“怎么了，弟弟帮哥哥擦擦嘴，也是什么暧昧的事情吗？”

“你不要闹了...”他小声地说。

“不闹了不闹了，你快吃，吃完早点睡觉。”“可你老是盯着我看！”“那你不也吃得挺香的吗？”我掏出手机，“行了我不看了。”然后把手机举在眼前，其实还从旁边偷偷看他吃。

我主动提出帮他洗碗，报酬是一个在脸上的啵啵，他本来不肯，我坚持要帮他洗，他才做了。我洗完以后回头发现他居然还在等我，支支吾吾地说：  
“那个...你来我房间一下。”

我其实想不到他要干嘛，这么晚，又这么累了，他总不能还想干点什么消耗体力的事情。他坐在床上翻自己的背包，我突然很期待他会翻出一盒套子或者一管润滑剂，我问：“怎么，哥给我带了礼物吗？”，在他身边坐下，搂住他的肩膀把他靠在怀里，下巴抵在他肌感十足的肩膀上，蹭着他的耳根有点撒娇地说。他笑着躲开了一点点，小声地“嗯”，然后掏出来一瓶——指甲油。我傻了眼，没想接过来。

“干嘛啦！你看你总是啃指甲，多不卫生，最近又有传染病，你不克制一下怎么行？”他说着就拧开了指甲油的瓶盖，是用过的，我估计是他从哪个姐姐那里顺过来的。他一只脚踩上床，牵起我的手放在他膝盖上，我心里痒痒的，顺势就往他大腿上摸，“所以我现在是连反抗的权利都没有咯？”然后在他短裤下面掐了一把。他涨红了脸，用力拍我一下，说：“没有！”

好可爱，真是可爱死了，就像在撒娇一样。我凑到他眼前，嘴唇对着嘴唇地问：“那哥现在是在关心我吗？”他的眼神软下来，没有回答，而是咬住了我的下唇。我们好久没亲热了，真的好久。至少李马克好久没主动过了。我的手又不老实地往他腰上摸，唇齿缠绵到两个人都没办法呼吸了才肯松嘴。他这才顶着一张番茄色的脸，后知后觉地害羞，又把我的手放回他膝盖上，“不要乱动了，我帮你弄。”

他就开始给我涂指甲油。因为他近视又没戴眼镜，只好用另一只手捏着我的手指头，一根一根地举到眼前涂。指甲油有点味道，冲得他皱了眉头。其实我知道这指甲油在我手上留不了多久就要被我抠掉，但我还是随他去了，看着他专心为我服务的模样，哪怕手艺不佳，我也觉得心里美滋滋的，嘴角忍不住上扬。我用我其它的手指头去逗他，突然他停了下来，低着头呆了好久，然后轻轻在我手指关节处落下一吻，好像是在对待什么很神圣的物件一样。他温柔得让我有点想哭，但我只能抚摸着他的小腿肚，不忍心再折腾他。

他涂完我十个指头，把指甲油拧紧放在床头，轻快地说了一句“好啦”，就起身去刷牙。我上了他的床，他出来以后站在床边噘着嘴和我对视了一会，还是乖乖爬上床，在我的臂弯里找了个舒服的姿势，垂着眼睛思索着什么，好久都没有闭上。

我猜想我们或许各有心事，但也有可能是同一件。我缓慢地梳理着他的头发，他沉沉睡去。我抬手看，指甲亮亮的，在昏暗的灯光下，越来越亮，越来越亮，也越来越热，热得流了下来，又酸又涩，流到了心里去。

“都不用跑着去，就只要走着去，细细地欣赏一切走着去”，牵着我的手一起走下去吧，哥。我一下一下亲吻着他的额头，听他沉稳的呼吸，看着他上下起伏的胸膛，怎么都不想离去。让这份平静多停留一会吧，让他在我怀里多睡一会，一分钟也好，一辈子也罢，我只想和他在一起。

我摸着他脸颊上凹下去的地方，忍不住想，怎么有人舍得欺负他呢，我抱着护着都舍不得亏待了的宝贝，怎么会有人舍得让他受苦受累呢，我的宝贝。

fin.


End file.
